Blaze
"I am the sole survivor of the Dramon Empire, you'd do well to remember that my kind do not die easy.." ~ Blaze Blaze is the "son" of Drasocon and the sole survivor of the Dramon species, his past is tragic and his future uncertain as he made a pact with Mickelus to secure an ancient blade considered sacred by his people, yet in the process exposed himself to Mickelian corruption.. this has prompted Merlin to secure Blaze as a Knight of Pendragon , apparently doing so by the whim of Inferno Pendragon himself (who sees Blaze as the "last link" Drasocon has to the world and a chance for his old friend to continue his legacy). History Drasocon was always a proud ruler and like many Dramon he was not terribly fixated on securing an heir in case of death, as it was common for Dramon to simply clone themselves and "cheat" death.. yet as Drasocon became a close contact to Inferno Pendragon he began to see some sense in securing an heir, realizing even the might of Drastar may not ensure the survival of his species in the event of a multiversal war. Thus Drasocon had a secret project designed, the creation of a "son" by the name of Blaze in order to ensure he could live on in the event of a galactic catastrophe.. however disaster struck when Drastar came under attack once more by the Golden Empire and with aid from Ebonscale Drastar was completely wiped out alongside all Dramon. Thus Blaze lay in hibernation as the Voice's armada arrived to pillage what remained of Dramon technology, the infant was taken to Voice himself - who decided to keep the Dramon alive as a potential Keeper. This did not go down well with Breaker, the Keeper that Blaze may of replaced, thus Breaker risked death by prematurely awakening Blaze - causing the Dramon to be physically and mentally stunted, these imperfections made him unsuitable as a Keeper. Voice congratulated Breaker for his ruthlessness and had Blaze put to work as slave labor, since Voice declared that such a role was "all such a wretched creature deserved" - this would be the life Blaze lived for many years after these events, experiencing little but cruelty as a slave to the Voice. After what seemed like an eternity Blaze was forced into service when Voice grew more eager than ever to conquer the mainstream Villains multiverse - during this service Blaze would grow to learn of his past and broke free of Voice, forming a pact with Mickelus in order to earn the Mickelian Blade. Blaze planned to use the Mickelian Blade to infect Voice's legion with the Seed of Vengeance but found himself overpowered by the Architect and beaten to a point he had to flee into deep space to avoid death : his last memories being of the Architect mocking the "weak mongrel son" of a "dead race". Years later Blaze would return from hiding and found himself pursued by Merlin, who offered the last Dramon a place in the Knights of Pendragon.. a name Blaze recognized as a "Dramon-Friend" and made him eager to join and discover more of the legendary Pendragon clan, whom his "father" had idolized. Powers / Abilities Blaze exhibits the traits of most Dramon but has notable differences due his premature awakening, for example he lacks the enhanced intelligence of most Dramon and has several limitations not often found in his species: *'Superhuman Strength' (Blaze is able to lift around 50 to 60 tons, being weaker than most Dramon due to his premature awakening) *'Shape Shifting' (Blaze can shift between a human-like form, a demonic form or a dragon-like humanoid at will) *'Stellakinesis' (Blaze can naturally teleport short distances and sense disturbances in space/time) *'Fire Breath' (Blaze can emit flame from his mouth rivaling the fire breath of young dragons) *'Enhanced Physiology' (Blaze is slightly faster, more agile and athletic than humans and also has the ability to track scent - his physiology is below that of other Dramon due to his premature awakening) *'Invulnerability' (Blaze has limited invulnerability, capable of withstanding mid-tier weaponry but is much more vulnerable than most Dramon, due to his premature awakening) *'Omnivorous Gut' (Blaze can eat or drink anything regardless of toxicity, he does so regularly and as a side-effect of this trait he has an extremely powerful bite) *'Flight' (Blaze can can naturally fly using his wings when in demonic or dragon-like form) *'Ergokinesis' (Blaze is unable to emit the usual blasts of energy from his hands other Dramon do but can still heat the palm of his hands to incredible degrees, he also has a unique trait of being able to heat the soles of his feet in much the same manner : he is the only known Dramon to have ever displayed this particular trait) *'Dramon Shout' (Blaze can emit a shriek that places dragons and their kin into an induced slumber, he is immune to this shriek) *'Mickelian Blade' (Blaze carries the Mickelian Blade, which according to Dramon legend could infect any it cut with the Seed of Vengeance curse.. this proved to be false but it does allow Blaze to reach into Mickelus' realm and summon Fel Meteors to strike at the nearby ground, inflicting Fel Fire on any it strikes : it appears as a blade made of black "steel" with glowing green flames and a single demonic "eye" on the hilt) Category:Major Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Demons